


Kara & Lena • "You're not going to lose me." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, SuperCorp, kale - Freeform, karlena, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing





	Kara & Lena • "You're not going to lose me." [Fanvid]




End file.
